The Teardrop Mask
This is a fanfiction by Qibli77. If you see a grammar/spelling/etc. mistake, please COMMENT BEFORE FIXING IT. Warning: WIP!!!!! The Prophecy The music plays from far below The shells on the beach begin to grow The sunlight rises and starts to show The silver teardrop power Who will find it? Who will get it? Who will retrieve the power? Who will survive the hundred years? The nut among the wood The frost of fire away And everything that revealed It at the rise of day ~Delivered by an unknown NightWing Prologue The caretaker gently caressed the mask. "It is almost time," she whispered. Was the light playing tricks, or did the nose twitch in response to her question? The prophecy didn't lie. It was almost one hundred years after the last Revealing. For the past fourteen centuries, no dragon had dared to come find the mask. But she knew it would be different this time. A crew of dragons, six in fact, would come and find it and bring its power back to Pyrrhia. It would happen. ---- PART ONE: THE REVEALING Chapter 1 The dragon watched from her hiding spot as the sun rose. Something flashed at the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to look. Golden scales. Her heart plummeted. "No," she whispered. It has to be a SkyWing. All these past ten years, she'd been listening to her mother tell her everything that had to go right for the Revealing to even happen. The first Awakener had to be a SkyWing, and they had to come with the rising sun. It was all there in the prophecy. If the SkyWings touched the Fragile Barrier protecting the mask, the Revealing would never occur again. The SkyWings were the worst with the mask. One touch of a SkyWing talon tip and the entire Barrier would crash down, destroying the mask. Only the moons know why the prophecy had to foretell a SkyWing come first! SkyWings' and NightWings' fire combined was actually how the Barrier was formed. Two dragons with love for each other binding them despite being from different tribes breathed fire over the mask. Their breath sealed forever into a silver, almost invisible barrier protecting the mask from the outside world. But that meant that SkyWings were the most damaging to the mask because, unlike NightWings, SkyWings had the power to "break" their own fire with the touch of a talon.Not canon Strangely enough, SkyWings and NightWings were equally bonded with the mask, but the SkyWings were way more dangerous than the NightWings to the mask. While she was thinking this, the golden dragon had flown closer, close enough for her to realize it wasn't actually a golden dragon. It was a red one, with golden scales along its back and tail. It's a SkyWing. She sighed with relief, letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. The Revealing can happen. It ''can. And for maybe the first time that day, Brightbreeze smiled. Chapter 2 Firstlight didn't know ''why exactly she'd come over here. She'd felt an odd force pulling her toward this place, and she'd... just followed it. Now that she was here, she looked around. There was a very tall peak shooting straight up into the sky. Something was glowing at the top of the peak, so Firstlight went over to it. "What is that?" As she exhaled a breath, a tiny whisper of flame shot out of her nostrils and touched the glowing thing. The mountain exploded. Firstlight screwed her eyes shut against the blinding light shooting out of the peak. What. Is. Going. On? When she finally dared to peek her eyes open again, she saw a beautiful white mask, polished and decorated with simple embellishments — beads, feathers, some beautifully applied dye. When she came closer to it, she saw that it was made of wood and painted with white. Firstlight was almost afraid to touch it, but she stretched out a shaking talon and lifted the mask. It was mostly white and shaped almost like a bird's head, with feather-like parts off each side of the head. Colorful bird's feathers decorated one side of the mask, and short streaks of green and red paint adorned the nose. Small purple beads and blue paint were used to create a dot pattern on either side of the head. But it was the silver teardrop beads that really caught Firstlight's eye. Just below the outside corner of each eye-hole, glittering, shiny drop-shaped decorations were affixed to the wood. Wow. That's so pretty. At first, she hardly believed that she was going to do it — and then she lifted the mask over her head. She didn't believe what it was doing. The mask was moving. It was changing — changing shape to fit her head, and suddenly it didn't feel as if she was wearing a mask at all. It felt — fitted to her head. Firstlight shot down the mountain to look at her reflection in the crystal-clear waters of the ocean. She — she looked just like her. But with all the decorations the mask had had. Feathers, tickling her ear. Purple beads and blue-dyed dots and red and green streaks. But as she watched, all those faded away, until the only decorations that were left were the silver teardrop beads. But they weren't beads anymore. They were scales. Firstlight had silver scales, under her eyes. SkyWings never had silver scales. And suddenly there was a faint voice nearby, even though Firstlight knew no one was talking. It was a voice in her head. It's happened. Chapter 3 Brightbreeze was not a normal dragonet. Her parents, while they did love each other, weren't from the same tribe. Her mother was a NightWing, her father a SkyWing. Even though Aiguille, Brightbreeze's father, did seem to love her, he could never really be Gentletalon. Brightbreeze's mother had been the previous caretaker of the mask. Six years ago, Gentletalon had died, leaving the role of caretaker to her only dragonet, Brightbreeze. She and Aiguille lived together in a small cave-hut below the mountain. Aiguille cooked and cleaned while Brightbreeze took care of the mask. Every day she went to see if the glow at the top of the mountain was still there. She didn't go to school; Aiguille and Gentletalon had taught her everything she knew. She knew, among other things, that normal dragonets didn't do those kinds of things. Brightbreeze, joked Aiguille, had a sixth sense. She knew when the mask was in danger — she'd saved it from a falling tree once. She knew when a dragon came too close to the mask, and she knew when the right dragon came close to the mask. So she knew exactly when Firstlight picked it up, and took it to the ocean, and got silver scales. And at that moment she was thinking, It's happened. And then she remembered the last part of the prophecy, the part that was never revealed to anyone except her family: Into thoughts the wearer will see And everything created, everything that be. Firstlight was a mind reader now. Chapter 4 Firstlight was a smart dragonet. She realized almost instantly what this meant. I'm reading minds. But I'm not a NightWing. When I put on the mask... I can read minds. The mask gives dragons mind-reading powers. Then she realized something. She'd heard thoughts out here. That meant another dragon was here! She'd thought she was alone. "Hey, I know you're there," she said aloud. "Just come out already?" She hated the way her voice sounded unsure at the end of the sentence. The mountain was silent, as was the ocean and undergrowth surrounding it. She sighed. "Oh, fine. So do you know anything about the mask?" Silence. Firstlight began to turn, but before she could fly away, a voice whispered, "Wait for the SandWing." She whipped back around. This dragon is so impatient, she heard. "I am not impatient!" Firstlight retorted. Chapter 5 Chipmunk didn't know when he'd reach the mountain. He'd been flying over Pyrrhia for four days, and he still didn't see the place he'd dreamed of. The tall, scraggly peak rising up into the clouds, and that odd glow at the top. Chipmunk rose with the sun on the fifth day. Despite a trace of exhaustion from flying the entire day before, exhilaration swooped through his wings and powered him forward. He swooped and glided, reveling in being able to see everything below him. This might seem odd, given that he was a dragon and would have been able to enjoy this every day of his life since he'd been able to fly, but he'd spent most of his life running from the guards of the SandWing queen. His parents had committed an act of treachery by giving the MudWings secret information about the SandWing stronghold's defense, and had been banished forever from the kingdom. However, before they could leave the desert, they'd laid his egg, and had to hide in the sand to care for him because SandWing eggs needed warm desert sand to hatch properly.Probably not canon, as Sunny's egg was not in desert sand for all her days as an egg, but there aren't any other SandWings to compare against so possibly canon, even though we know that Sunny's odd physical traits were not caused by her being hatched in a cave. Then, after he was hatched, he'd apparently shown a great liking for the desert and wouldn't leave it, no matter how much his parents begged and urged. When his parents heard that SandWing guards were coming on order to kill both of them, they'd made a terrible decision: to leave Chipmunk, still a newly hatched dragonet, in the desert for the guards and hope that they would spare him. Chipmunk's parents leftPlease ignore the tense change in the night, flying away never to be seen again. When the guards came and found Chipmunk, one of them, named Lupine, took pity on him and decided to raise him by himself. He swore the other guards to secrecy, and, because they also felt sorry for the abandoned dragonet, they agreed. Lupine took Chipmunk back to the guard barracks and managed to keep him a secret for a long time. However, once one of the guards who had not been on Lupine's patrol that found Chipmunk eventually discovered him and told the queen. The queen ordered them both killed, but Lupine and Chipmunk managed to escape. From then on, they'dPlease ignore the tense change been living in various places around the desert, never staying anyplace more than a few days, a week at most, in case the queen found them. Until Chipmunk flew away. Chipmunk thought reluctantly of what Lupine would think of him flying away. He had left a note. Will Lupine understand? Will he believe that I've had a dream that ''called ''me here? Notes Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Qibli77)